


Valentines day with Michael

by Effyouluek



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Bad Writing, Daddy Kink, Daddy Michael, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Overstimulation, Smut, Valentine's Day, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effyouluek/pseuds/Effyouluek





	Valentines day with Michael

You rolled over in bed to cuddle into Michael, but was disappointed when you were met with nothing but an empty cold pillow, you opened one eye and looked around the room, he was no where in sight.

You sighed getting up, you figured he'd have to work with the band today and you'd be spending Valentine's day alone, so you got dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast but on the table was a big lip shaped chocolate with two heart balloons tied to it and a note that read "hey kitten, I got up early just to go work with the guys I promise I'll be home by noon, and we'll have the rest of the day for us. So this is your official good morning kiss, and I made you pancakes with fruit for breakfast. Love you! XOXO" you smiled at the fact that Michael actually got up early just so he could have the rest of the day with you, he hates getting up.   
You ate the yummy breakfast Michael made for you, you decided to wait for him before you opened your chocolate so you could share it with him so to pass time you went to take a shower and get ready for your gift to Michael.  
Thirty minutes later, you got out of the shower and put on the new langere you bought for this day, it was a matching red bra, panties, and corset with black lace and black ribbons. You then slid on a black dress that you looked amazing in, as it accentuated every part of your body that you wanted it to.  
You heard the front door open and close letting you know Michael just got home, you ran down to meet him, his arm's wrapped around your waist pulling you into him looking at each other "happy Valentine's day baby." You both said simultaneously, laughed a little then kissed.  
He pulled away holding you at arms length, "damn kitten you look so sexy." He said and you saw his pupils dilate, then he frowned looking behind you at the kitchen table.  
"You didn't like my official good morning kiss?" He said with a pout, "what? No of course I loved it, I just wanted to wait so we could share it." You beamed up at him, "ah I knew I bought you chocolate for a reason." He smiled at you leaning down for another kiss.   
"Now go take a shower and get ready, we're gonna spend all of our Valentine's out of the house." You played with the collar of his baggy jean jacket, "what? Nah let's stay here and eat chocolate and fuck." He nodded once trying to make it undebatable.  
"Noo, -you grabbed his hand leading him to the shower- we did that last year and the year before that- exactly why break tradition? It's a great tradition, one of my favorites really." You felt his hand lift as he shrugged behind you, you giggled.  
You spun to face him, "Mikey, are you to tired from rehearsal?" You asked cause you didn't want to make him do something he really didn't want to, he looked down at you with his eyes squinted and one eyebrow raised, "if I lie and say yes I'm to tired, then can we keep tradition?" He smirked.  
You rolled your eyes and giggled, "no, if you're a sleepy boy, you should probably go to sleep, plus it's bad to lie." You shook your finger at him with a smile on your face,  
"Oh alright, I'll be in the shower." He smiled and gave you a quick kiss.  
Thirty minutes later he came down dressed in a black button up with a leather jacket over it, then of course black skinny jeans, "we're probably the darkest dressed couple." You said smiling.  
"Well at least we match." He pulled you against him licking his lips, his hands ran up your neck into your hair and kissed you passionately; "you look so hot." He said as he pulled away "ooh quite the romantic." You said sarcastically, "well what can I say, I know what the ladies like." He grinned all cocky.  
"Oh jeez, -you rolled your eyes- come on let's go." You laughed and walked towards the door, he opened it for you and you walked past him then turned to face him "oh here, I won't be needing these today." You handed him the red and black lace panties you had had on, he groaned and leaned forward "kitten your killing me." He whined and you smirked prancing to the car.  
After ten minutes of sitting in the car with your legs crossed so Michael couldn't have teased you, no matter how much his hand was on your thigh trying to.  
you and Michael arrived at a fancy restraunt for lunch and met the other three guys inside with their girlfriend's, you all sat down ordered your food then went to the dance floor while you waited for your food to come.   
Michael held you close to him as you swayed on the dance floor, "one day I'll learn to actually dance for you." He whispered next to your ear, "what do you mean? This is really nice, I love it." You looked up and gently kissed him.  
You all ate lunch, you continued to tease Michael none of the guys noticed because their girlfriend's were doing the same thing, everyone finished and you said it was time to go and all the guys simultaneously said "God yes." All the girls giggled including you.  
You walked into the door to yours and Michael's place, he instantly pinned you to the door his hands either side of your head "I know you planned to tease all of us all night, I know it was you." He said with a slight smirk.  
"You're such a bad girl." He laughed shaking his head looking down, then he walked off and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding in.   
You were confused, *he just walked off?* normally he would've made you go sit on the bed and wait for your punishment, but he walked off, you followed him into the kitchen where he was sat at the table with a beer, "did you need something?" He asked after you stood there for a bit just looking at him.  
"Well uh, I mean, what?" You stammered, he laughed, "I'm sorry, was there something else we were supposed to do?" He raised his eyebrow challenging you, you took a breath in to say something then let it out not sure what to say exactly, then decided to play the game.  
"No, I guess not." You shrugged, his face slightly fell, but he caught himself. You turned around, starting to walk away but stopped glancing back "unless you had something in mind?" You questioned, he took a quick swig of his drink then got up walking to you.  
He stood barely touching you, but you could feel his breath on your face, "well it is Valentine's day, so of course I have something in mind, but it's always up to you, kitten." He whispered the last word in your ear making you shiver.  
He walked off but you hadn't noticed, till he was long gone and you had no idea where, all you knew was you couldn't take it anymore and was left to beg, so you set off to find him.  
You found him sitting on your bed with his legs out infront of him leaning against the headboard watching the TV, he hadn't even glanced your way when you walked in, that you noticed anyway but he had.  
You couldn't tell, but he was just about as needy as you, he just wanted you to beg.  
You walked over to him, your head bowed and your fingers laced infront of you, "daddy?" He inwardly groaned at the nickname "kitten." He said acknowledging you, "can I sit on your lap, please daddy?" You asked sweetly, "okay." He agreed scooting more towards the center of the large bed.  
You climbed onto the bed, and you started to climb on his lap but he grabbed your hips and placed you on just one of his legs, making your core graze across his thigh, you held back a moan, "what do you need kitten?" He asked.  
"You, daddy I need you please?" You looked up at him through your lashes, he moved your hips against his thigh more as he talked to you, "what do you mean kitten? I thought you had nothing else you wanted to do?" You bit your bottom lip to hold back your moans, "answer me, kitten." He said and stopped moving your hips, holding them steady so you couldn't move them either.  
"Daddy, I-I do have something in mind." You whimpered, he gasped "oh, kitten, does that mean you lied earlier?" He looked at you with his eyebrows raised, ready to reprimand you.  
You put your head down again, "yes daddy, I'm sorry daddy." You whispered, "speak up kitten." He demanded, "yes daddy, I'm sorry daddy." You said louder, he looked at you displeased "now don't you think, it's wrong to lie to daddy?" He asked you, you nodded.  
"Say it." He demanded, "yes daddy, I'm sorry daddy." You said looking at him making your bottom lip poke out, "do you know I have to punish you now?" He asked, you nodded, "words kitten." He said, "yes I know daddy." You agreed.  
"Good kitten, now lay across my lap you get five spankings." He said and you did as you were told "you will count them and say your sorry after every one." He added, "yes daddy." You complied.  
He pulled your dress up exposing your bare bum, -smack- "one, I'm sorry daddy."  
\- smack- "two, I'm sorry daddy." Your voice squeaked, -smack- "three, I'm sorry daddy." Your core started to ache more, -smack- "four, I'm sorry daddy." You could feel your own wetness between your thighs, -smack- "five, I'm sorry daddy." Your bum was burning a little but it wasn't to bad, he started to rub and kiss it soothing your sore bum.  
"Good job kitten." He said, "thank you daddy." You said as you got up, he grabbed your hand leading you to straddle him "come'ere." He coo'd.  
You sat on his lap with your arms draped over his shoulders, "you okay kitten?" He asked and you nodded, "okay, I love you okay? -you nodded- I really don't like it if you lie to me though, it was a small lie, but still never lie to me." He caresed your cheek, "I promise daddy." You smiled.  
"Wanna ride daddy's thigh?" He asked, "yes, please Daddy?" You whimpered, "okay, go ahead." He gave a small nod, "thank you daddy." You moved over just one of his legs, and started to roll your hips against him creating friction.  
You moaned and started to move faster, putting your hands on his shoulders and played with his blue hair at the nape of his neck, "daddy." You breathed.  
He was watching you intently, he grabbed your dress and pulled it off you then ran his hands down your body admiring it, "damn kitten, you look amazing in that." He said his voice ragged, "thank you daddy, I hoped you'd like it." You said breathlessly.  
"Kitten, ride me." He demanded, you instantly started to undo his pants and tug them down his legs, he helped throwing them across the room with his boxers.  
You sunk down on him, both of you groaning at the feeling, his hips involuntarily bucked up into you causing you to throw your head back with a loud moan, you started to bounce up and down on him, "god kitten." He breathed.  
You started to bounce faster and his thumb found it's way to your clit rubbing it roughly, "daddy" You whimpered "Daddy, please." You breathed "please what kitten?" He groaned, "c-can I please cum?" You asked "no way kitten." He said, it only made the desire stronger though.  
You whined and tried to slow your bouncing, to keep yourself from cumming but his thumb started to get faster and rougher, you threw your head back then it fell onto Michael's shoulder and you whined burying your head into his neck "D-Daddy, I. I c-can't, please." Your word's coming out almost incomprehensible, "not yet kitten." He grunted.   
He moved so you were now under him, he started to pound into you as he continued to rub your clit, you became a moaning mess writhing under him.  
"D-Daddy please!" You begged, "you can cum in three, two, one." He sucked and bit your neck, your back arched finally letting go as your whole body trembled and shook with pleasure, your vision went white then black, it was like you were in outer space.  
"Kitten, hey babe, come back to me." His voice started to grow louder, you slowly opened your eye's and he was holding you in his lap with your head on his shoulder, you were confused for a little while "Michael?" You looked at him, "oh god princess, you scared me." He said kissing your temple "I'm sorry daddy." You said sadly, "on no kitten it's not your fault, you were perfect, I'm sorry." He kissed the top of your head and rubbed your back.  
"Don't worry Daddy, I loved it." You smiled then let out a big yawn, "Happy Valentine's day Michael, I love you." You kissed him softly, "Happy Valentine's Day Y/N, I Love you too." He kissed you as he layed down on the bed, pulling you against him "lets just sleep now. Okay?" He asked and you nodded already staring to fall asleep, "you sure you're okay though?" He asked quickly as a second thought, "yes Michael, I promise I'm great, I'm just tired." You assured him, he kissed your head again "I just want to make sure, I love you goodnight kitten." He spoke softly "goodnight Daddy, Love you too." You whispered falling asleep.


End file.
